Virtual Freedom
by Rippertish
Summary: Lisbeth has been confined to the hospital's bed for too long. There are only two things that would relief her tension now... -/Set during The girl who kicked the Hornet's nest. WARNING: Millennium 2 spoiler, Rated-M for sex content.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Virtual Freedom

**Pairing:** Lisbeth Salander/Dakota(?)

**Genre:** Sex

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I do not own The Millennium trilogy or its characters. I do not make any profit out of this. I'm only borrowing them for a little wee while until I finish this fan fiction and borrow them for another.

**Summary:** Set during **The Girl who kicked the Hornet's nest** (Book). Salander has been confined to the hospital's bed for too long. She needs two things to relief her tension... Guess what?

**Warning:** Spoilers for The Girl who played with fire. **NO **MAIN **PLOT**, kids... Basically just naughtiness. So... Don't read if you don't like Sex content.

All warned... Let's go to business.

Ah... If you are in Mikael/Lisbeth check out my other fanfic **"Salander and Blomkvist finally talk"**.

* * *

Lisbeth has been confined to the hospital's bed for too long.

Her mind has been working on several ways to clean the mess that Zalachenko had put her in since... forever.

'Too long, too long,' she thought.

She fidgeted with and sheets impatiently and released a long and audible sigh. Her eyes swept the room and she finally hopped out of the bed and started pacing. Her gaze landed on her Palm Top lying on the bed side table. Lisbeth reached for it and resumed her pacing. Swinging the gadget in her hand, she came to a halt and watched the dark screen briefly. Her finger pressed the power button and the screen lit up.

She checked if there was any new development on her case. None. No new messages from Plague or Blomkvist.

Bored... Too long...

She logged into the hacker republic chat. She stared in disappointment at the blank chat room where only her name was highlighted as an online user; Wasp.

She lowered her arms and tilted her head up staring at the ceiling for the millionth time.

She heard a ping sound and gazed in surprise to her palm screen.

"Hi Wasp, what's up?"

It was Dakota, the only other user online.

"Gah! Not much. I'm bored in this cube."

"Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yep! Pacing like a lion in a cage..."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Cigarette?"

Dakota made a laugh symbol, "Sorry, that's beyond me, but I can help you with the smoke detectors in your room. Deactivate them, you know..."

Salander grinned at the screen.

"Nah! I see I won't be puffing out any smoke soon,"  
"Thanks anyway," Salander added.

"Anything else?" Dakota wrote.

Salander punched three letters on her palm and hit the send button.

The word made it's way into the chat room and Lisbeth barked a laugh shaking her head in amusement at her own word.

It read; "Sex".  
The short, single three-letters-word stood out from the rest of their previous lines.

"Sex?" Dakota wrote back surprised, "what?... You want to get laid?... In the hospital?"

"Well... You asked... I'm just saying... Cingarette, sex." Lisbeth bit the corner of her mouth smirking lightly while she typed.

"ummm..." Dakota expressed, lacking better approach.

Lisbeth didn't answer to that. She was having too much fun with Dakota's apparent bashfulness.

The truth was that Lisbeth was unsettled. She would give her left arm for those two things. A cheap cigarette following a good fuck would be just perfect.

Lisbeth didn't know anything about Dakota's personal life. Besides knowning each other for almost three years now. They always discussed hacker's programming and mucked around the chat room. She didn't even know if Dakota was a man or a woman. She strangely had a suspiction that Dakota was a woman for some reason, but that was just a vague guess.

Dakota on the other hand knew very well that Lisbeth, codiname Wasp, was certainly a woman, in hospital and with a hole in her head as the members of the Hacker Republic had joked previously. And, obviously, that Wasp lived in Sweden.

Lisbeth trusted all members of her virtual clan and Dakota was no different. She waited for Dakota's line.

It didn't take long.  
"Have you, um, tried to solve the matter?"

Lisbeth grinned at that, "what do you mean?" she teased.

"Like... Jesus, Wasp! Have you pleasured yourself? Touched yourself? Was I clear enough now?"

"No... haven't thought about that." Lisbeth confessed losing the amused expression.

"So, do it," Dakota wrote back immediately as if that was the simplest and logical answer.

Lisbeth gulped and now it was her turn to feel embarrassed.  
"Don't know," she typed also lacking better answer.

"Don't know what?"

"Just, don't know... dammit."

"You won't tell me you actually don't know how... Like... What? You've never done it before?" Dakota prompted.

Lisbeth didn't answer, her index finger running the contours of the electronic device in her hand. She was feeling stupid for starting this topic at the first place. Well... she imagined that at least Dakota was having some pay back fun at her embarrassment.

Dakota added mercifully, "I imagine that you always had what you wanted when you wanted, right?"

"Yeah... Sort of." Salander wrote.

"All right, ask your doctor to help you then."

"I guess hospital gowns don't turn him on." Lisbeth smirked while she remembered the always so helpful doctor.

"Too bad, I find them damn sexy."

Laugh symbols from both parts populated the chat room.

After a moment of silence,  
"Do you want me to give you a hand?" Dakota asked.

Salander's brow furrowed in confusion and she sank her bottom on the edge of the bed.

"A virtual hand," Dakota clarified. "I bet I can turn you on just with my words."

"You are very sure of yourself," Lisbeth mocked finding that talk very amusing again.

"I wouldn't be offering it if I thought that by any chance I would let you down, Wasp."

Lisbeth seemed to consider that offer. She doubted it was going to work but in the other hand, she had nothing too loose. She was extremely bored.

"You a guy or a gal?" Lisbeth questioned.

"I don't think it really matters when I'm the one going down on my knees right in front of you now, doest it?"

Lisbeth's mouth gaped in surprised and she managed to write, "I suppose not."

"Besides, I can be whichever you want, whoever you feel like."

Dakota: _"Aren't you cold in bare feet?" I ask you as I touch you right foot with my soft hands to feel your skin's temperature.  
Your skin feels cool under my warm skin and I run my hands slowly trying to warm your right foot.  
I do the same to your left one and at this time you lift it from the floor so I can have better access. I start to massage it. "Is it nice?" I ask you._

Wasp: "Yes"

Dakota: _Good. I sit on my heels and place your foot on my thigh. My hands climb to your ankle and my thumbs do round patterns. I look up at you and you look down at me, "How do you want it? Soothing or sexy?"... "Actually don't tell me, I know you want soothing now, so you can relax and get used to my hands on your body. right?"_

Lisbeth lips curled up in an almost imperceptible smile and she exhaled softly unconsciously, "Right," she punched.

Dakota: _My thumbs are still doing light circles on your ankles. As soon as I can feel your foot becoming limp on my thigh I climb my hands to your calf.  
"Have you ever got a calf massage before?"_

Wasp: "N".

Salander started to simplify her answers, N for No and Y for Yes. She knew that this would give away to Dakota that she was losing herself to this game but she didn't care.

Dakota: _"A calf massage is very sensual, I could bring you to the brink of your orgasm if I wanted to... and if you wanted as well, obviously."_

Lisbeth shivered at the idea but did not answer. She sucked air between her teeth and tilted her head back closing her eyes letting her mind drift to the suggested image.

She only brought her head back when she heard the ping for the next message.

Dakota: _My hands massage your skin that is finally warming up under my palms and stretched fingers. I think I'm enjoying more than I really should the feeling of you and unconsciously my fingers dig into your muscles searching for fusion. You whimper. "Sorry" I say with an apologetic look in my eyes._  
_You stare down at me and I'm sure you can read the arousal in my darkened pupils. I avert my gaze somehow bashfully._

The palm screen seemed fogged to Lisbeth as her eyes focused on a point beyond the electronic gadget in her hand. Could it be real? Could she be picturing the person that she most wanted to be there, knelt in front of her and touching her so sensually yet so respectfully?

"_Do you want to touch me?",_ the sentence appeared on the screen bringing Lisbeth attention to it.

"Y"

Dakota: _You bend down and lower your right hand to cup the left side of my face. It seems an affectionate gesture but there is no smile on your lips. Your face is unreadable to me. It's like you do it on purpose to show your power over me. I lower my head and your hand slip into my hair. I can't tell if your hand guided me or if I simply did it under my own submissive will, but the fact is that now my forehead rests on your knee.  
Your hand caresses the back of my skull and I take a sharp breath to perceive your scent.  
One of my hands has dropped to the floor to balance myself. My other hand dropped to your ankle and came back up to your knee scraping your flesh with my fingernails. I can see the red trails they made.  
You tighten your grip on my hair in reaction and I feel the reflex of your marked skin's pain. I moan quietly and I wonder if you liked the sound you stole from me._

Wasp: Y  
Salander answered promptly as if encouraging it. She didn't notice she had caught her breath after answering it and had pricked her ears for any sound around her. Neither had she realized her iron grip on the mattress on which she leaned against.

Dakota: _My hand holds up the edge of your gown so I can kiss the side of your knee. I travel down your leg in languid kisses. I playfully bit on your calf. Your own hand had slipped out of my hair and now you hold your gown to your thigh and watch my advances with curiosity and building desire.  
Shifting my body at your feet, I find your lateral ankle bone and I kiss it, I open my mouth and press the moistened inside of my lips against it. My actions are so slow, we seem to have all the time in the world.  
It's late now and the nurses won't visit you anytime soon. We have... what? 4 or 5 hours just for ourselves?_

Wasp: 7

Dakota: _Great... Still focusing my attention on your ankle, my jaw opens slightly and I lick over the bone. My tongue flicks, encircle and I suck, alternating my movements on you flesh. I'm playing with your ankle bone but both of us know which action it suggests and that's how you get surprised when you suddenly realized how aroused you had become just by this simply manoeuvre.  
I'm also sure that the fact that I'm at your feet, on my knees, fully submissive excites you. Doesn't it?_

Lisbeth didn't reply. She found herself chewing the inside of her cheek analysing the affirmative.

"_Answer me!_" Dakota pressed, not sounding submissive this time.

"Y" Salander finally confessed.

She actually found herself getting very turned on by Dakota's words. She hadn't expected this to have this effect on her. She had thought it would be just funny and silly. There was nothing silly in this and she had to force her curled foot to relax.  
She didn't bother removing her hand from her thigh though.

Dakota: I want you to perch yourself on the edge of the bed.

Wasp: Y  
Lisbeth didn't waste any time in saying that she was already in that position.

Dakota: _I sit on my heels at your feet once again and looking up, I watch you. Your face can't hide the desire anymore and that makes me want to take a step further.  
As if getting a life of their own, my hands reach for your calves and caress the outside of them. My hands start to slowly creep up. When I reach your knees, my hands slip under your gown and I continue my light caress on the outside of you thighs. My hands keep their way up very very slowly and all of a sudden I notice goosebumps rising on you skin. I do not look up to your face but I can hear how your breathing is uneven as if you are forgetting to breath, like you are anticipating something.  
I take my time feeling the warmth of your thigh's skin and each time your hospital gown climbs an inch I relish the sight of the newly exposed flesh.  
I'm very close to exposing yourself to me and you know that as I feel you shiver and grip the bed sheets.  
I finally expose your intimate secret to me..._

TBC

* * *

A/N: This fic is dedicated to PhoenixFoxx that requested a Mimmi/Lisbeth fanfic and gave me some ideas. **HOWEVER**... I'm not saying this is a Mimmi/Salander fic...

A/N2: The development of this fiction... The pairing **Mimmi/Lisbeth** or **Mikael/Lisbeth** or **Whoever/Lisbeth** can change depending on the feedback I get... **IF **I get any feedback out of this crazy idea... hihihi Thanks for reading anyway! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dakota: "You watch my face expectantly and you see my eyes staring at your sex for a long time. You feel the cool air around caressing your recently trimmed brown pubic hair. I tuck the edges of your dressing gown between your bottom and the bed and it stays in place around your hips without me holding on it.  
I don't break my stare. I'm in a haze and my hands caress your thighs. My eyes, once in a while, flicking to your legs where my hands run over. Your goose bumps intensify and I bend my head and place soft kisses on your thigh. The softness of my lips contrast with my firm hands on you.  
I nuzzle and kiss your inner thighs and I feel you holding your breath.  
I look up at you at the same moment that my mouth finds your hidden treasure."

Salander gasped and adjusted herself on the bed.

"Am I going too fast?" Dakota asked.

"N" Salandar punched while starting to grow ever more excited and impatient. 'Fucking slow, you are going,' she thought. She couldn't wait to hear more from Dakota.

Dakota, on the other hand, was taking things purposely slowly. To make Wasp want more and more was Dakota's intent.

"I take a sharp breath perceiving the smell of your arousal. My tongue comes out experimentally and touches your centre, tasting your wetness. I can feel your shiver coming from the top of your head to the bottom of your spine. My tongue is firm at fist, probing and exploring every millimetre of your folds; it circles your clitoris, pressing down on the skin around the most sensitive part of you now. Your body is getting warmer and my saliva makes the area even more moist. I flick my tongue firmly over your clit and you jerk forward suddenly, bringing an immense amount of air into your lungs. I think you just came; fast and hard- explosive..."

"...I pin your hips down with both my hand. My face breaks the contact with your skin and I wait until you calm down a bit."

Salander lowered her upper body onto the bed resting on her left elbow. Her right hand was inevitably drawn into her panties and her fingers now caressed unashamed her pussy; Its lips were slick and hyper-sensitive. She was indeed very turned on by Dakota. "Fuck!" Lisbeth breathed out into the air while uncontrollably touching herself.

Dakota knew better than to ask questions now or interrupt her own storm of words. She restarted filling the screen, "While my hands still hold you down, my mouth kisses your wetness. My tongue comes out in long languid strokes, I'm lapping your essence and at the same time inducing more and more out of you..."

xxxx  
Ok, Guys! This story, from now, will take different paths. One for each pairing I have in mind.  
As a second character shows up the story will become more interesting and the interaction between this person and Lisbeth will be as much in character as possible, I can assure you. So... Keep tuned, folks!


End file.
